freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Nightmare Fredbear
Você está procurando por Freddy Fazbear, por Golden Freddy, por Toy Freddy, por Shadow Freddy, por Phantom Freddy ou até mesmo por Nightmare Freddy? Principal = Nightmare Fredbear é um antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 e um dos sete animatrônicos do jogo. É uma versão "pesadelo" de Fredbear, um personagem nunca visto no jogo (sem contar os minigames). Acredita-se que o personagem foi a primeira incarnação de Golden Freddy, mas na ocasião, chamado de Fredbear. Aparência Nightmare Fredbear é um urso dourado totalmente destruído e aterrorizante, possuindo exatamente o mesmo design de Nightmare (com exceção das cores). A sua barriga, parte de seus dedos e coxas e seus ombros possuem uma cor mais amarronzada. Possui muitos buracos em seu traje, o qual os maiores estão localizados em seus joelhos. Ele usa um chapéu e uma gravata borboleta, ambos da cor roxa, e possui dois botões pretos em sua barriga. Sua cabeça é grande, a qual possui vários dentes extremamente afiados, que estão ensanguentados em suas raízes. Possui 5 dedos em cada uma das mãos (uma característica dos modelos springlocks), os quais possuem garras extremamente afiadas. Os dedos de sua mão direita parecem estar sujos de sangue. Curiosamente, os dentes de sua barriga também estão ensanguentados. Localização Nightmare Fredbear, inicialmente, é visto tanto no Corredor Esquerdo quanto no Corredor Direito. Quando ele não está nestes locais, no entanto, apenas sua cabeça é vista; ela pode estar dentro do Armário ou então acima da Cama. Comportamento thumb|left|Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare Fredbear aparece na Noite 5 (inteira) e Noite 6 (a partir das quatro horas). Quando ele está ativo, não há outros animatrônicos ativos, o que, até certo ponto, pode facilitar a conclusão da noite. Nightmare Fredbear se aproximará tanto pelo Corredor Esquerdo quanto pelo Corredor Direito. Caso o jogador avistá-lo, deve ser rápido e fechar a porta, antes que ele entre e realize seu jumpscare. Em momentos aleatórios do jogo, será possível ouvir a risada de Nightmare Fredbear, o que significa que sua cabeça irá aparecer tanto acima a Cama (altura em que o jogador deve simplesmente piscar a Lanterna sobre ele por um breve período de tempo) ou no Armário (altura em que o jogador deve fechar a porta por um breve período de tempo). Caso sejam ouvidas risadas junto com passos, então significa que Nightmare Fredbear não estará em nenhum dos locais citados anteriormente. Para se defender de Nightmare Fredbear, o jogador deve prestar muita atenção nos sons que ele provoca, indicando para onde está indo. Portanto, é crucial usar auto-falantes estéreo ou headphone com o som ajeitado no volume adequado. Áudio O som que Nightmare Fredbear provoca ao atacar o jogador. Arquivo:FNaF4_Jumpscare.ogg As risadas de Nightmare Fredbear. Elas são as mesmas de Nightmare. Arquivo:Fredlaugh.ogg Arquivo:Fredlaugh1.ogg Arquivo:Fredlaugh2.ogg Arquivo:Fredlaugh3.ogg Arquivo:Fredlaugh4.ogg Arquivo:Fredlaugh5.ogg Curiosidades *Entre seus dentes da barriga, é possível ler a frase incompleta "pro.....me". Presumivelmente, a frase é "property of me" (propriedade minha), fazendo referência ao teaser anterior. Outra probabilidade é que a frase seja "probably was me" (provavelmente fui eu). **Também pode-se notar a frase "or was it me" (ou fui eu). *No código-fonte do site de Scott quando ele postou esta imagem, era possível ver as letras "gsfecfbs", que foi escrito na Cifra de César (uma versão mais complicada do código binário), que é traduzido para "fredbear". *Na parte inferior da boca da barriga do animatrônico, é possível ver algo parecido como uma cabeça bem pequena, também é possivel notar que parece sair lágrimas de seus olhos. Algumas pessoas acham que é The Puppet, porém, outras acham que é uma alma de uma das crianças, pois as almas do minigames de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 e Five Nights at Freddy's 3 são representadas por uma criança chorando. **Há especulações de que a cabeça pertença ao protagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, já que ele foi a vítima de uma mordida realizada por Fredbear. *No site IndieDB, o nome da imagem do teaser de Nightmare Fredbear é "NFB". *Algumas teorias dizem que Fredbear é Golden Freddy ou então uma versão anterior à ele. *Algumas risadas de Nightmare Fredbear são exatamente as mesmas de Freddy Fazbear, com a velocidade e tom alterados. *Quando Nightmare Fredbear é visto no Corredor Direito, seu chapéu parece estar encostando na lâmpada que está ali. *Nightmare Fredbear (e, por extensão, Nightmare) é, atualmente, o único animatrônico Nightmare cujo a versão original, Fredbear, nunca foi visto fora dos minigames. *Nightmare Fredbear aparenta ter dois botões pretos. No entanto, quando seu corpo inteiro é mostrado no menu Extra, estes botões parecem ser preto e branco. Não se sabe a causa disto, mas é presumido que seja apenas questão de iluminação. *Nightmare Fredbear aparece cinza em seu teaser, se assemelhando um pouco à Nightmare. *O tom avermelhado nas raízes de seus dentes podem ser uma referência ao que aconteceu no minigame da Noite 5 em Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Na imagem "Thank you!" do website de Scott Cawthon, Nightmare Fredbear parece não estar tocando o chão. Isto é provavelmente um erro cometido pelo criador do jogo. Esse erro também acontece com Chica (de Five Nights at Freddy's 2) e com o Esqueleto Sem Traje. *Nightmare Fredbear é um dos quatro antagonistas do jogo que podem ser vistos na Cama, sendo os outros três Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare e Nightmarionne. *Nightmare Fredbear é também um dos três antagonistas do jogo que podem ser vistos no Armário, sendo os outros dois Nightmare Foxy e Nightmare. *Ao analisar bem a imagem de Nightmare Fredbear no Armário, é possível notar que parte de seu torso está atravessando o chão. Não se sabe a causa disso ocorrer, mas é provavelmente um erro cometido por Scott Cawthon. *Estranhamente, os risos de Nightmare Fredbear emitem um som que se assemelham ao de uma pessoa chorando. **Isto leva algumas pessoas a teorizar que a criança que Fredbear mordeu o tenha possuído. ***Estes risos são os mesmos do irmão mais velho nos minigames. *Nightmare Fredbear é muito mais inativo na versão portátil. *Se o jogador não se mover, Nightmare Fredbear irá atacar o jogador, sem entrar no Armário ou Cama. *Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Chica e Nightmare têm o mesmo formato e a mesma cor dos olhos. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Fredbearlefthallfar.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Esquerdo, variação 1 Fredbearlefthallclose.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Esquerdo, variação 2 Fredbearrighthallfar.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Direito, variação 1 Fredbearrighthallclose.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Direito, variação 2 Fredbearcloset.png|Alucinação da cabeça de Nightmare Fredbear vista no Armário Fredbearbed.png|Alucinação da cabeça de Nightmare Fredbear vista na Cama Fnaf4 jumpscare fredbearinroom.gif|Jumpscare do Nightmare Fredbear Imagens Clareadas Fredbearleftfarbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Esquerdo, variação 1 Fredbearleftclosebright.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Esquerdo, variação 2 Fredbearonbedbright.png|Alucinação da cabeça de Nightmare Fredbear vista na Cama Variados 4hat.jpg|O chapéu e a gravata borboleta de Nightmare Fredbear vistos no quinto teaser 46.jpg|O sexto teaser que revela parte de Nightmare Fredbear. Não se sabe porque Scott deu tom P&B para a cor do seu corpo FNaF4Menu.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear pode ser visto no menu principal junto com outros personagens do jogo FNaF_4_Demo_End.png|Nightmare Fredbear visto na imagem de término da Demo Nightmarefredbearextra.png|A textura de Nightmare Fredbear no menu Extra Nightmarefredbear.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear no menu Extra Making Fredbear Makingfredbear1.png|A primeira imagem de Making Fredbear Makingfredbear2.png|A segunda imagem de Making Fredbear Makingfredbear3.png|A terceira imagem de Making Fredbear Makingfredbear4.png|A quarta imagem de Making Fredbear Makingfredbear5.png|A quinta imagem de Making Fredbear Makingfredbear6.png|A sexta imagem de Making Fredbear Makingfredbear7.png|A sétima imagem de Making Fredbear Minigames Spring_Freddy_Chomping.gif|O sprite de Fredbear nos minigames Fredbearcostume.png|Uma pessoa usando o traje de Fredbear Fredbear_Plush_Follow.gif|A pelúcia de Fredbear olhando em volta ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|A sombra de Fredbear Outros Thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear junto com todos os personagens da série de Five Nights at Freddy's Thankyou3.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear junto com todos os personagens da série, com o primeiro endoesqueleto mudado Thankyou4.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear junto com todos os personagens da série, com o segundo endoesqueleto mudado Thankyou2.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear junto com todos os personagens da série, agora juntos com uma versão normal de Fredbear Imagens Clareadas 4hatbright.jpg|O teaser do chapéu e da gravata borboleta de Nightmare Fredbear 46bright.jpg|O teaser de Nightmare Fredbear, que mostrava apenas a sua barriga e parte de sua mandíbula Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Nightmare Categoria:Masculinos